particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tukarali and weapons of mass destruction
The Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali is recognised as a possessor of weapons of mass destruction. It has a stockpile of chemical weapons, biological weapons and nuclear weapons. Tukarali is known to be actively working on a nuclear program to enlarge and improve its nuclear stockpile. Research into weapons of mass destruction had been ongoing in Tukarali for decades, prior to the entry into law of the Military Reform Act, which allowed the government to begin intensive programs for the development of weapons of mass destruction. Bureau of Strategic Weapons Management The Bureau of Strategic Weapons Management, subordinate to the Ministry of Defence, is the government organisation responsible for overseeing Tukarali's weapons of mass destruction programs. It was established in January 3361, and succeeded the short-lived Department of the Nuclear and Biochemical Weapon Oversight. The Bureau ensures the proper storage and maintenance of these strategic weapons (i.e. weapons of mass destruction), monitors the safety of research-related activities and weapons scientists, and regulates the quality of weapons. It also advises the President and Defence Minister on the use of strategic weapons and on defence against strategic weapons. Chemical weapons Tukarali is known to be in possession of nerve agents such as VX and cyclosarin, and the pulomary agent disulfur decafluoride. The Tukarese government itself has declared that its first chemical weapons were delivered to military units in early 3360 after their successful weaponisation at the end of the previous year. Tukarali has had the infrastructure and technological capability to very rapidly develop chemical weapons for many years. However, the actual development of chemical weapons only began in 3358. Tukarali possess several government-operated plants around the country in which these weapons are being built; so far, three have been identified by the international community. The Tukarese government has stated that its military may use chemical weapons for any reason, but that it will 'excercise caution and restraint in these matters'. Biological weapons Tukarali possesses a small stockpile of biological weapons is currently engaged in a program to further develop these weapons. Few details are known, other than that Tukarese scientists have weaponised or are working on anthrax, botulinum toxin (the most potent toxin known) and a weaponised version of yersinia pestis ''(black death). The Tukarese government's position on biological weapons is similar to that on chemical weapons. Nuclear weapons Tukarali is known to have developed nuclear weapons, and is thought to possess a small arsenal. Probably the most prominent, controversial and labour-intensive component of Tukarali's weapons of mass destruction program is its nuclear program; the Tukarese government has also been uncommonly forthcoming about its nuclear ambitions. Prior to the passage of Military Reform Act in 3358, vast crowds of anti- and pro-nuclear protesters gathered in large cities all over Tukarali to publicise their views. Nevertheless, despite the opposition, the bill passed the National Assembly without a single member voting against it. Project Greyhound (Projeto de Galgos) The Tukarese government authorised a program to develop nuclear weapons in February 3358, Project Greyhound. The stated goal of the project was to create and successfully detonate a nuclear device that can be delivered both by bomber and by missile. With the goal achieved in late 3360, the objective has shifted to the construction of a plutonium device. Project Greyhound has attracted some of the most eminent scientific brains in Tukarali, including Professor Érico Carlos Marzagão Gralheiro, who will be the chief scientist of the project. The director of the project is Major General Uriankhai Sansariin Naranbaatar. Research has been directed primarily at an implosion-type fission weapon; while boosted fission devices have been considered, there are currently no plans to develop two-stage fusion weapons due to Tukarali's fairly limited resources. Due to prior research into nuclear weapons technology, Tukarali already possesses several facilities that will be useful in the development of nuclear weapons. There are several uranium enriching facilities (mostly gaseous diffusion plants) and plutonium reactors around the country at top secret locations. However, due to the relative inefficiency of the fairly antiquated gaseous diffusion plants, Marzagão Gralheiro ordered the construction of a cascade of uranium gas centrifuges to replace them. These were made from scratch, given that Tukarali only possessed several centrifuges capable of weapons-grade enrichment for research and nothing on an industrial scale (although low-enriched uranium could be produced on a large scale for reactors). The new enrichment plant was completed in late November, 3358. In mid-3360, the Tukarese government announced that it had produced sufficient quantities of weapons-grade highly enriched uranium to make a bomb. Several months later, it began preparing a testing site approximately 130 km due west from the small city of Naga in the Morata Valley prefecture. On November 17, 3360, the first Tukarese nuclear weapon was tested in the Morata Valley. It was intended to test both the actual viability of the weapon, and its effects. The scaled-down device exploded with force equivalent to 7 kt of TNT. This was necessary to reduce the effects of fallout, as it was an atmospheric test. On November 23, a second test occured nearby. This was the first test of an actual weapon, and was tested underground to prevent the dispersal of fallout. The gun-assembly type device had a yield of 29 kt. On March 2, 3362, Tukarali's first plutonium implosion-type device was detonated, giving a 52 kt yield which exceeded expectations. This test was, again, underground. Scientists are now trying to turn that physics package into a weapon. Delivery systems Tukarali possess a very minimal fleet of strategic bombers, so they are therefore unable to constitute an effective and credible deterrent. Nor does Tukarali have the resources to build ballistic missile submarines. Thus, the main mode of delivery for Tukarali's weapons of mass destruction is expected to be medium- and intermediate-range ballistic missiles. Additionally, the Tukarese military has the capability to deliver chemical weapons with tactical artillery. However, Tukarali does not intend to use biological weapons on the battlefield; nor is it known to be developing tactical nuclear weapons. Category:Tukarali